


Everlasting Love

by 18lzytwner



Series: LazyTown First Series [7]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2005-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Stephanie and Sportacus try to figure out their wedding plans. Will Stephanie meet Sportacus' parents?  Warning: Strong T for last chapter!As a heads up - Stephanie is a little older and Sportacus is a little younger.





	1. Chapter 1

It had now been two months since Stephanie and Sportacus got engaged.  The fall college semester had been forgone in order to settle everything.  Amanda had left LazyTown about a month ago so she could make her fall semester, but she promised to come back over winter break.  Amanda had been so happy for her new friends; well that is as soon as she remembered who they were.  That concussion had made things difficult to explain. 

          Now Stephanie lay awake in her bed at her Uncle’s house.  She hadn’t left LazyTown like she was supposed to.  Her parents would be arriving today to discuss the whole “What about college?” and “You’re only eighteen you can’t get married!” stuff.  When Stephanie had called them to tell them she wouldn’t be coming home when they expected, they lost it.  Sportacus had to get on the phone and remind them that they were speaking to their daughter and his future wife.   

          Slowly she got out of bed as she heard the front door open.  Stephanie knew she had to get ready because today was going to be a long day.  Everyone in LazyTown was thrilled when they heard the news, why couldn’t her parents be just as thrilled?  Sportacus interrupted her thoughts as he knocked on the door.

          “Can I come in?”

          “Of course you can, just give me a second.”  Stephanie replied as she threw on her bathrobe.  Then she opened the door and let him in.

          “I just wanted to see if you were ready.  We have to meet your parents at the train station in an hour.”  He told her.

          “I know but I’m dreading meeting them.  I just can’t believe how idiotic they are being.”  Stephanie vented.  Sportacus wrapped his arms around his fiancée and held her close.

          “I understand how you feel but we’re going to do it together.”  He reassured her.

          “Yes, as long as I’m with you, nothing can go wrong.”  Stephanie looked up at him and smiled.    

          “All right, now I think its time you got ready.  I’ll see if I can make you some breakfast.”  He said.

          “Ok.  I’ll be down in twenty minutes.”  Stephanie told him.

          “I shall count the seconds.”  He teased.  Stephanie stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed some clean clothes.  Then she went into the bathroom to get ready.  Downstairs, Milford and Bessie were already eating some breakfast.  They had been making it together when Sportacus arrived and now they offered him some. 

          True to her word, Stephanie arrived downstairs twenty minutes later.  She ate some breakfast and then Bessie asked her to help with the dishes before they left to get her parents.  The Mayor smiled and pulled Sportacus away claiming he needed help with some affairs of state. 

          “Stephanie, can I ask you something?”  Bessie said.

          “Of course.  What’s on your mind?”  Stephanie smiled trying to cover up her dread. 

          “What do you think about your parents?”  Bessie knew that this was going to strike a nerve.                                                                                                                                         

“I think that they really don’t get it.  I love Sportacus and I want nothing more than to be with him for the rest of my life.  I don’t care I’m only eighteen.  Is that so much to ask?”  Stephanie spilled. 

          “No it’s not too much to ask for but I think you have to realize their point of view.  You’re young and their only child.  They just want what is best for you.  They don’t want to see you get hurt.”  Bessie explained.

          “How is that going to happen?  Sportacus loves me and I love him.  Its not like we only dated for a few months and are getting married we’ve been together five years isn’t that enough?”  Stephanie asked.

          “Technically it’s only been five summers and they just meet Sportacus this summer.  They barely know him.  Your parents just accepted the fact that you’re dating an older man and now you’re going o marry him.  They have every right to be concerned.  I bet that if I didn’t know Sportacus that I would probably be doing the same thing.  I’ve always felt that you’ve been like a daughter to me even though you are Milford’s niece.  I don’t want to see anything bad happen and I know it won’t but your parents don’t.  They are afraid to let their little girl go.”  Bessie explained as she handed some plates to Stephanie to dry. 

          “You really think of me as a daughter?  I mean that much to you?”  Stephanie asked.

          “Of course you mean that much to me.  Besides your Uncle, who helped me get through my mother’s death?  Who told me that they were always there for me if I needed them?  You that who and that’s why I’m giving you all this advice.  I just want you to see it from your parents’ point of view and to try to see what they are going through.  Now I believe its time for you to go pick them up from the train station.”  Bessie told her.  The two put the dishes down and hugged. 

          “Thank you Bessie.”  Stephanie smiled. 

          “You’re welcome, dear anytime.”  Bessie smiled back.  Then Sportacus and the Mayor came back and Stephanie grabbed her fiancé.  The two said goodbye and headed for the train station. 


	2. Chapter 2

The two arrived at the train station early.  Stephanie had just realized that her parents had never seen Sportacus in his above average hero uniform.

          “What do you think they are going to say?  I mean they’ve never seen you in your outfit.”  Stephanie asked.

          “Well I guess they’ll have to deal because I can’t take it off now.  Don’t worry.  What I wear shouldn’t be important.  It’s who I am that is important.”  Sportacus seemed edgy and he quickly apologized.

          “I’m sorry.  I’m just nervous.  I want to make a good impression on your parents.  I mean I only met them a little while ago and now…”  Stephanie cut him off. 

          “It’s ok to be nervous.  To tell you the truth, I’m nervous.  But there’s nothing we can’t face as long as we’re together.  I’m in love with you and as soon as my parents realize that they will love you too.”  Stephanie smiled. 

          “You think so?” he sounded very unsure.

          “I know so.”  Stephanie said as she kissed him.  It was then that the train sounded its whistle. 

          “Ready?”  Sportacus asked.

          “As I’ll ever be.”  Stephanie replied.  Soon her parents got off the train.  Neither one looked to be in a good mood.  Quickly Sportacus offered to take their bags and Stephanie agreed to help him.  No one said a word the entire walk back to the Mayor’s house.  In fact, it was Bessie who broke the oppressive silence, when we welcomed everyone inside.  Milford showed his sister and her husband to the downstairs guest room.  Sportacus squeezed Stephanie’s hand.  The moment of truth wasn’t far behind. 

          Bessie pulled Milford aside.  She could tell by the looks on Stephanie’s parents’ faces that things weren’t going to go well. 

          “Milford, I suggest we let Sportacus and Stephanie escape and we try to calm your sister and brother-in-law down.”

          “Excellent thinking dear.  But what are we going to do?”  Milford asked.  Bessie shook her head.  She didn’t know what to do, but if they didn’t do something she feared the situation would get worse before it got better. 

          Stephanie kept twirling her shoulder length hair around her fingers.  She hadn’t had her hair cut since graduation.  Sportacus even commented that he liked her longer hair so she decided to let it go.  But she could see by the looks on their faces her parents weren’t that thrilled.  _What else is new?_   She thought to herself.  It was then that she heard Sportacus’ crystal go off.

          He only nodded to Stephanie.  She knew he had to go and she could tell he didn’t want to leave her there.  Sportacus didn’t have a choice.  The people of LazyTown had to come first in this type of situation.  Family crises had to come later. 

          “Where is _he_ off to?” her mother interrupted her thoughts.    

          “ ** _Sportacus_** is off to save someone.  **_That’s_** his job.”  Stephanie answered her mother’s hostility with some of her own.

          “Now dear don’t get upset with our daughter.”  Her father cut in.  “Sportacus has important things to do.  He just couldn’t just let someone who needs help down.”  He went over to his daughter and gave her a hug.

          “How are you Stephy?  I’ve missed you.” 

          “I’m great Daddy.  I missed you, too.”  Stephanie smiled weakly.  It felt good to get a hug from her father.  As of late they had been getting closer while she and her mother had been growing apart. 

          Sportacus interrupted them as he knocked on the door.  Stephanie answered it and gave him a strange look. 

          “You didn’t have to knock.”

          “Yes I do.  A gentleman always knocks before entering.”  Sportacus answered.

          “Sportacus!  It’s nice to see you again.”  Stephanie’s dad extended his hand.

          “It’s good to see you, too, sir.”  Sportacus said accepting his hand.  Stephanie could tell that he was completely confused as to the change in her father’s behavior.

          “I understand that you have asked my baby girl to marry you.”  Her father continued.

          “Yes, sir, and your wonderful daughter was gracious enough to accept.”  Sportacus smiled. 

          “That’s why we’re here.  This can not happen.”  Stephanie’s mother cut in.

          “Why not?”  Stephanie asked.

          “Because you are coming home with us and going to college.”  Her mother told her.

          “Stop right there.  She isn’t coming home with us.”  Stephanie’s father said.  “This young man has asked her to marry him and that’s what she’ll do.  They are in love and there is no good reason to stop them.”  Stephanie’s mother had no answer to that.  Stephanie had a confused look on her face and Sportacus was trying to keep his jaw from dropping.  What made Stephanie’s father change his mind?


	3. Chapter 3

“Daddy, why the change of mind?”  Stephanie asked. 

          “Stephy, it was more a change of heart.  I must admit at first I wasn’t real thrilled with the idea of you getting married.  You’re only eighteen and I want what’s best for you.  But I see that Sportacus is what’s best for you.  Here is a man who treats my daughter with the utmost respect and is willing to confront us about how he feels.  You two love each other and nothing is going to change that.  I want you to be happy, honey.  If Sportacus makes you happy then I won’t stand in your way.”  Her father explained. 

          “Oh Daddy.”  Tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged her father. 

          “Thank you sir.”  Sportacus said as they shook hands.

          “You don’t have to call me sir.  You can call me Dad.”  Stephanie’s father smiled.

          “Ok, Dad.”  Sportacus smiled.  But it was then their happiness was shattered.

          “No!  No!  What is wrong with you, Herb?”  Stephanie’s mother yelled at her husband.

          “Nothing is wrong with me, Olive.  You have to let her go.  She’s eighteen and can make her own decisions.  She’s not ten years old anymore.  Here is a man who loves her as much as we do and has promised to take care of her the rest of her life.  What’s wrong with that?”  Herb tried to convince his wife.  

          “I…  I…” she started.

          “Ma’am, I want you to know that no matter what, Stephanie will go to college.  I want her to get a good education.  I promise that she will and I promise to take care of her.”  Sportacus told her as he grabbed Stephanie’s hand.

          Olive saw this and finally shook her head in agreement.  She knew that her daughter had indeed grown up and that Sportacus was sincere.

          “All right, I understand.  I’m sorry.  I just don’t want to let her go.” 

          “Mom, you don’t have to let me go.  I’m going to be living here in LazyTown.  I’m always a phone call away.”  Stephanie reassured her mother.  Olive saw the look on her daughter’s face.  She knew that it was time to let go. 

          Later that night, Milford, Bessie, Stephanie, Sportacus, Herb, and Olive gathered around the dining room table for dinner.  Everyone seemed to be in good spirits and they all talked about making wedding plans.  But something that Herb brought up made Sportacus uncomfortable.

          “So Sportacus, when do we get to meet your parents?”  Sportacus almost choked on his food.

          “Uh, I don’t know.  They haven’t told me when they were coming.”  He answered.

          “Ok, where are you from?”  Olive asked.

          “A little island to the north.”  He replied.  For the next half an hour it was like pulling teeth trying to get information from Sportacus about his parents.  Stephanie could tell that something was wrong and that he obviously didn’t want to discuss it in front of everyone.  Finally, she stood up and said,

          “Sportacus, why don’t you and I go do the dishes.  That way my parents, Bessie and Uncle Milford can talk.”  He didn’t need to be asked twice.  Quickly Sportacus grabbed up all the dirty dishes and followed Stephanie into the kitchen.

          She didn’t ask him why he wouldn’t talk about his parents.  In fact, she was hoping he’d bring it up.  No such luck.  After about ten minutes of them washing the dishes in silence, Stephanie couldn’t take it anymore.

          “Sportacus, what is going on?  Why won’t you talk about your parents?”  She whispered. 

          “Can you come by the airship later?  There is some explaining I have to do before you can understand what is going on.”  He told her.

          “Is everything all right?” she asked him, starting to get concerned.  He only nodded and changed the subject. 

          “I’m so ecstatic that your parents finally agreed to letting you get married.  I just…”  Stephanie interrupted him.

          “Listen, I’m overjoyed too, but you have to try to explain what’s going on.  If we are going to get married we have to be able to discuss things.”  

          “I know but I want to tell you before you’re parents.  I don’t want someone overhearing us.”  Sportacus pleaded.

          “Ok.  I understand.  You know sometimes you can be so strange about your private life.  I mean it’s like someone is going to take it away from you.”  She replied.

          “They are.  It’s very hard for a hero to have a private life.  I have to be careful.  My enemies could use that against me and hurt people I love.  Like you.  I don’t want that to happen.”  Sportacus expressed his concerns.  Stephanie could see that he was right. 

          “All right, but promise me that we won’t have any secrets.”

          “We’ll never keep secrets.  In fact, I have one for you right now.”  Sportacus bent down and whispered something into Stephanie’s ear.  She blushed at the remark and threw the dish sponge at him.


	4. Chapter 4

A little while later, after her parents went to bed, Stephanie snuck downstairs.  She heard Bessie and Milford watching the television in the living room and decided to go back upstairs.  Quietly she opened her window and climbed out.  Once down the trellis she made her way to the airship. 

          Sportacus told the wall to show him his bookcase.  Pulling out the dictionary, the wall opened up again.  No one, except for Sportacus, knew about this extra room.  When the engineers build the airship it was going to be a part of his living space.  Instead he had installed the revolving wall and filled it with all the books that the library had given him since his own had been destroyed.

          Luckily, he had been cleaning and had decided to take his most prized possession out of the airship.  The Mayor had told him that he could lock the book in his desk at Town Hall.  Otherwise it would have been blown up with the rest of his things.  His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking on the airship.

          Quickly he helped Stephanie up.  Then he pulled her close and kissed her.  When the two separated Stephanie asked,

          “Well what’s going on?”  

          “Come here I have to show you something.”  Sportacus said.  The two sat down on his bed and he pulled out a medium sized book.  The brown leather cover looked worn as if someone had held it often.  On the cover, Stephanie couldn’t decipher some of the words.  Sportacus saw the wonder and confusion on her face.

          “What does it say?”  Stephanie said as she traced the blue raised letters. 

          “It says ‘Okkar Fjölskylda Albúm’.  It means ‘Our Family Album’.”  Sportacus smiled as he translated.  Then he opened the book and showed her the first page.  There were pictures of nine men all numbered one through nine.  Sportacus told her that from this long line of heroes he was in fact the first above average hero.  His father, Number Nine, had been a super hero but he married a beautiful woman, who was just your everyday person.  On the following pages there were pictures of his mother and father and soon baby Sportacus. 

          “So what is your mother and father’s names?”  Stephanie asked. 

          “Well I’ll get to that but first there is something else you need to see.”  Sportacus’ demeanor changed.  On the next page there was more Icelandic and Stephanie tried to read it.  It said, ‘Mega the efstu svalir guð almáttugur vernda þú eins og þú halda áfram þinn ferð til örlög’.  Underneath that saying was a picture of Sportacus’ mother.  She had very delicate features and beautiful long blonde hair that hung down to her waist.  Stephanie noticed that she had the same piercing Icelandic baby blues as Sportacus did. 

          “What does that mean?”  Stephanie asked pointing at the long sentence. 

          “‘May the Gods protect you as you continue your journey towards destiny.’”  Sportacus answered as tears began to well up in his eyes.

          “Sportacus, what’s wrong?”  Stephanie asked concerned.

          “My mother is gone and I have never forgiven myself for it.”  He explained.  At this point Stephanie wanted to ask more questions but instead she wrapped her arms around him. 

          “I’m sorry, Sportacus.”  He only nodded. 

          “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?”  Stephanie asked. 

          “My father had taken us on a vacation.  He wanted to get away from everything for a little while and spend some time with my mother and me.  Unfortunately, work found him anyway.  A very evil man by the name of Friđrik Snorri kidnapped my mother and me.  He gave my father a choice.  His choice was to either save my mother or me.  He chose to save me.  My father kept telling me that he had to choose me.  There was no way to save both of us.  It is my fault that my mother is gone and my father and I haven’t spoken since then.”  Sportacus explained. 

          “How old were you?”  Stephanie asked.

          “I was fifteen.  If I had been strong enough I could’ve saved her and myself.  But I wasn’t, so I promised myself that in the memory of my mother I would never be weak.  I would have to be strong.”  Sportacus told her. 

          “Well I think that you and your father have to reconcile.  It’s been a long time but you have to fix it.  You were nineteen when you came to LazyTown.  What happened for those four years?”  Stephanie asked. 

          “I went to Hero College and from there I came here.  I don’t think I could even know where to start with my father.  I mean for a while he would sent me letters at college but when I wouldn’t answer, he stopped sending them.”  Sportacus sighed. 

          “Well then I suggest we take a little trip.”  Stephanie said.

          “Where?”  Sportacus asked.

          “Home.”  Was all Stephanie said. 


	5. Chapter 5

At first, Sportacus objected but Stephanie wouldn’t hear of it.  She told him that it was important to keep his family together. 

          “Tomorrow morning, we’re going to head to your father’s house.  We don’t have to tell my parents or Uncle Milford about everything.  Just that we’re going to pick up your dad, that’s all.”  Stephanie smiled.  Then she realized how late it was. 

          “I have to go but I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning.  I love you.”  She said as she kissed him goodnight. 

          “Stephanie…”  Sportacus said as he grabbed her hand before she left.  She squeezed his hand and said,

          “You’re welcome.”  Sportacus pulled her close and whispered into her ear.

            “Sofa heilbrigður minn engill.”  Then he kissed her lips gently.  Stephanie smiled and climbed down the ladder.  Sportacus watched her run back to the Mayor’s house.  Pulling off his uniform, he grabbed some pajamas out of the closet and put them on.  He lay awake in bed for quite some time.  What would he say to his dad?  Where to begin?  Would his father even want to talk to him? 

          The next morning dawned bright and beautiful, as most days in LazyTown did.  The sun began to warm the air and change the clouds from dark grey to bright red and orange.  Birds chirped as the crickets went to bed.  Stephanie woke up smiling, as she did almost every day.  She hoped that Sportacus would be able to patch things up with his father.  It was then that she realized it was already nine in the morning.  Quickly she rushed around her room grabbing up some clean clothes and then she rushed into the bathroom. 

          Sportacus had only gotten about three hours of sleep.  He had tossed and turned most of the night.  His mind had refused to relax and it kept asking questions.  Too many questions in fact.  When his alarm went off he practically punched it to death.  Slowly he got out of bed and got into the shower. 

          He stood in the shower, just letting the water run down over his face.  The hot water felt good but it wouldn’t wash away his problems.  Nothing in life could ever be so simple.  But then he remembered Stephanie.  Some things were simple.  She loved him and she wanted to see him happy.  Maybe life wasn’t so difficult after all. 

          Around quarter to ten, Sportacus knocked on the Mayor’s door.  Stephanie opened it and let him. 

          “I told…” she didn’t get to finish.  Sportacus scooped her up and kissed her.  Stephanie welcomed it and slipped him a little tongue.  It was then that the two of them heard someone behind them.  Quickly Sportacus tried to set Stephanie down but they ended up getting more tangled together.  The two fell down and soon both were blushing.  Then trying to regain some dignity, Sportacus picked himself up and helped Stephanie to her feet.  Bessie watched the whole thing, trying to contain her laughter. 

          “How long do you think you’ll be gone?” she asked all smiles. 

          “I…  I… don’t know.”  Sportacus sputtered.   

          “Well, I hope you have a good trip.  Everyone is looking forward to meeting your father, Sportacus.”  Bessie said. 

          “I’m sure we will.  Now come on.  We’ve wasted enough daylight already.”  Stephanie said nudging Sportacus to the door. 

          “Bye Bessie.  I hope there won’t be a lot of trouble while I’m gone.”  Sportacus said.

          “Don’t worry, everything will be fine.  Now scoot.”  Bessie told him.  Stephanie and Sportacus turned and left.  As they were leaving, Bessie couldn’t hold it in anymore.  Her high-pitched laughter rang in their ears as they climbed into the airship.   

          Sportacus jumped into his control seat and revved up the engines.  He pedaled until the airship matched a certain speed and then he told the computer to take over.  Then climbing out of his seat he smiled and said,

          “I love that new feature.  Auto-pilot has to be the greatest invention yet.”  Stephanie smiled and changed the subject. 

          “I meant to ask you last night.  What did you say to me?” 

          “Sofa heilbrigður minn engill, it means ‘sleep well my angel’.”  Sportacus explained. 

          “Oh.  Well just so you know I did have a good night’s sleep.  I think maybe you should teach me some Icelandic.  How long is the trip anyway?”  Stephanie asked.

          “About six hours.  Teaching you some Icelandic probably wouldn’t hurt.”  Sportacus smiled as the lesson began. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Icelandic language fascinated Stephanie and Sportacus loved the idea that she wanted to learn it.  They were so busy that they didn’t notice they were approaching Iceland until the Auto-pilot announced,

          “Now approaching Iceland air space.  Waiting for permission to enter.”  Sportacus got up and went over to the control center and regained control of the airship.  Grabbing his radio headset, Sportacus contacted the nearest air traffic control tower. 

          “This Airship 10 requesting permission to enter Icelandic air space, over.” 

          “Airship 10, this is air traffic control.  Permission granted.  Proceed on a heading of one niner zero.  Do you copy?  Over.”   A thickly accented voice came over the radio.

          “Roger that, will head one niner zero.  Over.”  Sportacus replied

          “You have permission to dock at bay six.  Follow the red lights.  Over.”  The control man told him.

          “Copy that.  Airship 10 over and out.”  Sportacus cut the connection with the air tower.  Stephanie stood up and stretched her legs.  They had grown stiff from sitting and she had an urge to dance.  Then Sportacus told her that they would be docking in about five minutes.  Stephanie nodded and went into the bathroom to freshen up. 

          Soon they exited the airship and caught a taxi to Sportacus’ father’s house.  Stephanie realized that Sportacus had grown very quiet and seemed to be lost in thought.  _He’s probably nervous about talking with his dad_ , she thought.  Taking his hand, she smiled at him.  Sportacus looked at her and brought his arm around her, pulling her close.  He was nervous but he didn’t want to show it.  The cabbie announced, in Icelandic, that they had met their destination.  Sportacus said something to him back but Stephanie could only translate a little of it.  Then Sportacus thanked the cabbie and he helped Stephanie out of the cab.  She decided to try out her new found language and said,

          “Þakka þú.”  (Thank you)  The cabbie smiled at her attempt and responded in his broken English,

          “You’re welcome.”  Sportacus smiled and laughed.  Then he looked up the walk and sighed heavily.

          “You ready?”  Stephanie asked.

          “As ready as I’ll ever be.”  Sportacus made a face.  The two walked up to the front of the house and rang the doorbell. 

          At first no one answered and Stephanie noticed that Sportacus was trying to turn away.  She stood her ground and her surprisingly strong grip managed to keep Sportacus from moving.  Then the door slowly opened and a tall, silver-haired man appeared before them.  He was only slightly taller than Sportacus but he had the same moustache.  It was obvious that he had kept in shape, even though he was wearing a sweater.  Sportacus stared at him and the man stared back.  Neither one said a word to each other.  Stephanie wasn’t sure if she should say something.  But before she got the chance, the man spoke.

          “Dear Odin in Valhalla, is it really you?”

          “Yes, it is.  I…  I…”  Sportacus didn’t get to finish.  His father wrapped his massive arms around him and hugged him. 

          “I thought I’d never see you again.  Where have you been?  What have you been doing?  Who is this lovely woman you’re with?”  Sportacus’ father asked. 

          “I’ll explain everything.  But can we come in?”  Sportacus asked, noticing that Stephanie was shivering in the cool breeze.  It was warm for Icelandic standards but she wasn’t used to it. 

          “Of course.  Where are my manners?” his father replied as he let them in.  He brought them into the living room and they sat down.

          “Dad, I’d like to introduce you to Stephanie.  I’ve been living in LazyTown and for the past five summers, Stephanie and I have been dating.”  Sportacus stopped.  He was unsure of how to continue. 

          “By the looks of things, you didn’t just bring her to introduce her did you?”  His father asked. 

          “Not exactly, sir.  We wanted to invite you back to LazyTown to…”  Sportacus didn’t let her finish.

          “Dad, Stephanie and I are engaged and we want you to come with us and be a part of everything.  Will you come with us?” 


	7. Chapter 7

His father stood up from his chair and looked at Sportacus.  Then he looked at Stephanie.  She smiled and looked him straight in eyes.  The more she looked at him; she began to realize that he hadn’t changed much.  Somewhere inside, he was still Number Nine looking out for his son.  It was then that he spoke.

          Not in English mind you but in very rapid Icelandic.  Sportacus shot back at him just as fast.  Stephanie tried to translate but she didn’t know all the words.  The parts she thought she understood didn’t seem to fit with the feeling of the conversation. 

          Finally, both men stopped talking.  Stephanie saw that Sportacus’ arm muscles had tightened up.  He only did that when he was angry.  She decided to step in and see if there was something she could do. 

          “Both of you stop what you’re doing this instant!”  She told them in English.  “I may not understand everything you said but I do understand a few things.  Sportacus and I love each other.  We’re going to get married.  It was my idea to involve you in our plans.”  She said pointing at Sportacus’ father.  “Your son was very concerned on how you would react.  I know you haven’t talked for a while but you need to patch things up.  Sportacus faced his fears and came here to see you.  The least you could do is to be civil to one another.”  The two men stared at her, both surprised by her outburst.  Sportacus was the first to speak.

          “Dad, I need to talk to Stephanie alone for a moment.”  His father responded in Icelandic and left the room. 

          “Stephanie, my father is concerned about us.  He doesn’t want what happened to him to happen to us.  If I ever lost you, I would be a mess.  I would never be able to forgive myself.  He just doesn’t want us to go through that.”  Sportacus explained. 

          “Did you tell him it won’t happen?  The worst enemy we’ve come up against is Robbie Rotten.  He is still in jail and even when he gets out, we can take him.  We’re a team and nothing is going to change that.”  She told him. 

          “You’re right, as usual, my SportaStephanie.”  Sportacus smiled.  Stephanie blushed and playfully poked him.  Then he pulled her close and kissed her.  Letting go of her he walked into the other room to get his father. 

          In a few minutes, Sportacus was back with his father.  He apologized to Stephanie for his behavior and he hoped he hadn’t offended her.  Stephanie said that he didn’t offend her and that she just wanted everything to work out. 

          “We were never properly introduced.”  Sportacus’ father said.

          “Well I already know that you were Number Nine but beyond that...”  Stephanie smiled.

          “Yes well, I haven’t been called Number Nine in a long time.  My name is Þórir Scheving.”  He answered.  Stephanie stuck out her hand to shake with him but instead he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.  This surprised her but she hugged him back.  Once out of the hug, Þórir asked his son what their plans were.

          “Well, we were hoping to take you back to LazyTown and you could meet Stephanie’s parents and the five of us could discuss our plans.  My airship is docked at the airport until seven tonight so we have time if you want to pack some things.”  Sportacus explained. 

          “Sounds good.  I haven’t been in LazyTown for a long time.”  Looking at his watch he said, “Why don’t I take about fifteen minutes to pack and then the three of us can have some lunch.  After lunch we can go to the airport.  Is that ok?”  The former super hero asked. 

          “Excellent idea.”  Sportacus acknowledged.  With that Þórir excused himself and went upstairs.  Sportacus started to pace in the living room.  He hated to wait.  Stephanie shook her head and grabbed his hand.

          “You know, one of these days I have to find your off switch.”  She joked. 

          “Oh and how would I do this?”  Sportacus asked her as he picked her up and he kissed her.  Stephanie wrapped her legs around his waist.  When they separated, she wrinkled her nose.

          “I hate it when you do that.” 

          “Do what?”  He smiled knowing full well what she meant. 

          “It makes me want to agree to almost anything.”  She replied.

          “Almost anything?”  He asked.  She didn’t answer instead she kissed him.  After the kiss she replied,

          “Yup, almost anything.”


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day went smoothly and the three enjoyed lunch together.  The flight back to LazyTown was actually exciting.  All the new features on the airship fascinated þórir.  Stephanie explained to him why Sportacus wasn’t using his old airship and how LazyTown had pulled together to build him another. 

          “That sounds like the LazyTown I left behind.”  He told Stephanie.   

          “Can I ask you something?”  She inquired.

          “Sure, what is it?”  He asked her.

          “Why did you leave LazyTown?”  Stephanie wondered.

          “Well, at first I didn’t want to.  But some things changed and I felt it was necessary.  The children of LazyTown were older and they didn’t need me as much.  My wife, Odin rest her soul, was pregnant and she wanted me to come home.  As it was, I was only seeing her every four or five months.  So I told the Mayor at the time that I was leaving and he said that I would be missed but he didn’t stop me.  I left and haven’t been back.” Þórir explained. 

          “Family is always important.  Would you mind clearing something up for me?”  Stephanie asked.  He nodded. 

          “Who is Odin and what exactly is Valhalla?”  She asked.

          “Odin is one of the many Norse gods whom many Icelanders and other Scandinavian peoples used to worship.  He is the god of war and battle.  He was thought to bring victory.  Those who die in battle are said to enter Odin’s hall or Valhalla.  The valkyries escort the warriors to Odin and his hall.  Though these beliefs are not practiced much there are still some who believe.  For it is said when a warrior dies with honor in battle that he will be rewarded in Valhalla.”  Þórir told her.

          “That has always fascinated me.  Thanks for clearing that up.”  Stephanie said. 

          “So, Sportacus tells me that you have learned some Icelandic.”  He changed the subject.

          “Yes, I have.  I’ve always loved learning new languages.  Besides now Sportacus and I can talk about private stuff in front of other people and they won’t know what we’re saying.”  She smiled.

          “I hate to interrupt but we’re entering LazyTown air space.  Stephanie, I’m going to dock at your Uncle’s would you like to radio him ahead of time?”  Sportacus asked.  Stephanie nodded and ran over to the headset.

          “This is Airship 10 requesting to dock at Uncle Milford’s, over.”  She said.  A familiar voice came over the air.

          “This is Dad.  You have permission to dock, over.”  Her father replied. 

          “Thanks Daddy.  See you in a few minutes, over.”  Stephanie told him. 

          “That’s a big 10-4, Stephy.  Over and out.”  The transmission ended and Sportacus brought the airship down to docking elevation.  Once he was docked the three disembarked from the airship and walked into the Mayor’s house. 

          They found Olive, Herb, Mayor Meanswell, and Bessie sitting around the island in the kitchen.  After the introductions were made the Mayor asked Sportacus’ father how it felt to be back in LazyTown. 

          “Well it feels great.  I get to see my son, visit my old friends, and make some new ones.  I also get to be apart of the wedding plans so, I’d say life is pretty good right now.”  He replied. 

          “It’s great to see you again.  It’s been a long time.  I think that after some rest tomorrow we can begin planning.”  The Mayor saw the tired look on Stephanie’s face. 

          “Yes, I’m feeling a bit tired myself.”  Þórir said.

          “Where are you staying?”  Bessie asked. 

          “He and I will be up in the airship.”  Sportacus cut in.

          “Will there be enough room up there?”  Stephanie asked. 

          “Of course.  Well, it was nice meeting everyone.  I guess we’ll see you in the morning.”  Þórir said.

          “Indeed.  Have a good night.”  Herb said shaking hands with him.  After Sportacus and his father left, Stephanie went upstairs.  It had been a long day and she was exhausted.  Slipping off her clothes and into her pajamas, she combed out her hair.  She didn’t notice that someone was climbing in her window, nor did she realize what they were going to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie awoke with a nasty headache.  She looked around and realized she wasn’t in her room.  Looking around she didn’t recognize her surroundings at all.  She wasn’t bound or gagged or even in a cage of some type.  Completely confused she got up but quickly sat back down.  Her head spun and she felt nauseous.  Lying back down, she tried to remember what happened.

          Sportacus sat straight up in bed.  Sweat dripped down his face.  Something was wrong, he could feel it, but his crystal hadn’t gone off.  His father was still asleep in the next room.  Sportacus decided not to wake him.  Quickly, he slipped into some clothes and climbed down the ladder.

          Climbing up the trellis outside Stephanie’s window, Sportacus noticed how silent LazyTown was.  Usually there were birds chirping or the crickets but nothing today.  His suspicions were confirmed when he climbed inside Stephanie’s window to find her bedroom empty.  Then his crystal sounded and like a flash, Sportacus climbed through the window and jumped to the ground. 

          Stephanie tried to get up again.  This time the nausea got to her and she couldn’t take it.  She threw up right next to the couch she had been lying on.  The stench practically knocked her over and it just made her sicker.  Looking for an open window, she realized that there wasn’t one.  In fact the only thing she did see was a set of doors.  Going over to them, Stephanie tried to open them.  Soon she realized that they were locked and she couldn’t open them.  Who would do this to her?  Robbie was in jail.  Her question was answered by a loud booming voice.

          “You are as pretty as they say.”  The voice said.  Stephanie winced at the loudness.

          “Who are you?”  She asked.

          “I’m the one who will be asking the questions.”  The voice boomed again.  Once again Stephanie winced. 

          “Can you not be so loud?  My head hurts.”  She requested.  The voice didn’t respond.  Instead the doors opened to reveal a tall man.  He was taller than Sportacus and slimmer.  He didn’t have a lot of muscle from what Stephanie could tell and he wasn’t as handsome.  Yet something struck her funny.  He looked familiar but she couldn’t put her finger on it.  Then it hit her. 

          Sportacus ran all over LazyTown but he couldn’t find Stephanie.  Frustrated, he ran back to the airship.  When he got there he was surprised to see his father dressed in his uniform.  It was similar to his own, with the exception that it was green instead of blue.  The first words out of the former super hero’s mouth were,

          “What happened to Stephanie?”

          “How did you know?”  Sportacus asked.

          “As soon as I heard you get out of bed and rush out I knew something was wrong.  Where is she?”  Number Nine asked.

          “I don’t know.  I can’t find her.  Who would do this anyway?  Robbie is in jail.”  Sportacus asked.

          “Come on, there’s no time to lose.  Something tells me that there is something evil brewing.”  His father answered.  The father and son team quickly climbed back down the ladder.  There was no time to spare. 

          “You’re... you’re...” Stephanie’s tongue tripped over itself.

          “No not exactly.  I’m his son.  My father would be proud of me, following in his footsteps.  He wrecked Number Nine’s family and now I’m going to wreck Number Ten’s family.” The evil man replied.  A look of horror crossed Stephanie’s face.

          “I’m Hăkon Snorri, son of Friđrik Snorri, and I’m about to change your world.”  He told her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sportacus and his father looked all over LazyTown.  It became apparent that Stephanie wasn’t anywhere in town.  Sportacus was getting agitated.  Where was his fiancée?

          Stephanie didn’t know where she was and she was still trying to piece together everything.  After Hăkon had introduced himself, he had left Stephanie alone.  She tried to figure out how he had known about her and Sportacus, and where exactly he had come from.  All this thinking was making her head hurt more.  She wanted to lie down but the vomit was still over at the couch.  Then as if Hăkon had read her mind, the door opened.  A bucket, which had some water in it, and a mop, was put inside the door.

          Quickly, Stephanie ran to the door but it was locked by the time she got there.   She sighed and grabbed the pail.  After cleaning up her mess, she put the cleaning items a few feet away from her.  If she could make him come inside, maybe she could overtake him and escape.  Where she would escape to she didn’t know.  Hopefully, Sportacus was close and then she wouldn’t have to worry. 

          Sportacus wasn’t close.  In fact, Hăkon had made sure to pick a good hiding place.  He wasn’t in LazyTown, the forest nearby, or even FunTown.  The place they were at had been his family’s refuge since being driven from Iceland after capturing Þórir’s wife and son.  It was an out of the way place about ten miles from LazyTown.  Stephanie would be his and her beloved Sportacus wouldn’t find them. 

          Number Nine turned to his son.  It was obvious that Sportacus was trying to hide his feelings. 

          “Son, we need to spilt up.  We can cover more ground that way.  I’ll take FunTown and you take the forest.  We’ll meet back here in two hours.”  Sportacus only nodded.  Quickly, he shot off like a rocket toward the forest.  Þórir took off for FunTown.

          Sportacus reached the forest in record time.  Shouting Stephanie’s name, he didn’t care if whoever had her heard him.  He just wanted her to know that he was on his way. 

          Stephanie wondered what exactly would happen to her.  At least with Robbie, she knew what to expect.  With this nut, she had no idea.  As long she kept her wits about her, she would be ok.  Then she heard a noise above her.

          Number Nine had heard from the people of FunTown that some strange things had been happening a little ways outside of town.  Now he had followed a path leading to what appeared to be a broken down cottage.  It was obvious on the outside that someone had been busy doing something.  Quickly, Þórir headed back to LazyTown and the place he promised to meet his son. 

          The noise went away and Stephanie slumped back down onto the couch.  Someone had been so close.  She hoped they would return soon.  Then the door opened and Hăkon walked in. 

          “Someone appears to have found our place anyway.  No matter.  They will never figure out that we are underground, especially since you won’t be able to make any noise.”  He walked over to her and grabbed her arm.  Quickly he put a cloth over her mouth.  Stephanie struggled but soon she passed out.      

          Þórir met his son at their meeting place.  Quickly, the two ran back to the place that Number Nine had found.  By the time they reached there, Stephanie had been missing for almost the entire night and most of the day.  The sun would soon be setting.  Sportacus looked around for an opening or even a hint to if Stephanie was close by.  It was then that his father tapped him on the shoulder.  He pointed to a place outside where dirt had been disturbed recently.  Then whispering to his son,

          “I think I found something.”   


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie awoke sometime later.  Something tasted funny.  Probably because there was a sweat sock that had been ducked taped inside her mouth.  Her hands had also been taped behind her back.  But she listened carefully and heard footsteps above her.  Stephanie struggled to get up, but finally she was able to walk over to the set of doors.  Then she pressed her ear to it and listened harder. 

          The footsteps grew louder and she backed away from the door.  Hăkon entered the room and closed the doors behind him.  They locked automatically and now Stephanie was alone with him. 

          Sportacus and his father moved the dirt aside and found a set of steel doors.  They opened them and found nothing but more dirt.  Sportacus was getting frustrated.  They were so close he could feel it.  Then his father said,

          “Look over there.”  Sportacus followed his gaze and noticed another pile of dirt a few feet away.  Quickly, they moved the mound of dirt and this time discovered another set of steel doors.  There was a chain through the handles and padlock.  The chain and padlock were rusty as if they had been out in the elements too long.  But Sportacus looked closer at the door.  There was a rusty outline of where the chains once stood and it was obvious that someone had moved them recently.  Carefully he pulled the chain and realized that whoever had chained the doors shut had done it from the inside because they were loose enough to fit a slim person’s shoulders through.  This must be the place that Stephanie was. 

          Sportacus used his hands to break the rusty chain.  His father helped him pull the doors back quietly.  Then the two descended down a dark staircase.  At the bottom there was a tunnel that split in three ways.  Since there were only two of them they would have to be careful.  Sportacus took the one to the left and Number Nine took the one in the middle.

Þórir slowly walked down the dark path.  It stunk of wet soil and decay.  No one had used this passageway for a long time.  All the same he had to investigate it thoroughly.  Soon he reached another set of doors.  These weren’t padlocked and he opened them carefully.

Inside the room, he found old rotting furniture and twelve inches of dust.  Looking for any signs of life, he stepped on something and broke it.  Slowly, Þórir picked up the broken object from beneath his feet.  It was picture of two men.  Then he recognized who the older of the two were.  Quickly, he ran back down the tunnel. 

Sportacus’ tunnel met with a dead end and he headed back toward the entrance.  Stephanie had to be in the other tunnels.  He hoped that his father had more luck and he hoped it wasn’t too late. 

Once at the beginning of the three-way split, Number Nine showed him the picture.  Sportacus recognized who it was immediately and the two raced down the last tunnel.  _Hang on Stephanie we’re almost there_ , Sportacus said to himself. 

          Hăkon pulled a gun out from behind his back.  Stephanie’s eyes went wide with fear.  He smiled and said,

          “I will not fail.  You’re fiancé will be too late to stop me.  I will fulfill my destiny and be welcomed by Odin in Valhalla.”  Stephanie shook her head.  He grabbed her arm and pulled her close.  Then he placed the gun against her temple. 

          Sportacus and his father saw a light toward the end of the tunnel.  They quickened pace and reached the set of doors.  But would they be in time to save Stephanie?


	12. Chapter 12

The two heroes burst in the door.  Hăkon was distracted by them. Quickly, Stephanie stomped on his instep and then kneed him in the stomach.  Grabbing his stomach, Hăkon dropped the gun.  Sportacus took hold of Stephanie while his father kicked the gun away from dazed criminal.  Then he hauled him to his feet. 

          Sportacus slowly pulled the duct tape from Stephanie’s hands and mouth.  Then he pulled the sock out.  She wrapped her arms around him.  Tears formed in her eyes as Sportacus held her close. 

          “It’s all over, Stephanie.  Are you alright?”  He asked as she refused to let go of him.

          “I thought I’d never see you again.”  She answered.  He squeezed her.

          “I’d never let that happen.  I love you.” 

          “I love you too.” Stephanie said.  It was then that Hăkon started to say something but Number Nine stopped him. 

          “I think you caused enough trouble for one day.  Let’s see what the authorities have to say about it.”  The muscular man held his captive firmly and led him to the surface.  Sportacus scooped Stephanie up and carried her out. 

          Once at the surface, Þórir promised to meet his son and Stephanie back in LazyTown and hauled away Hăkon.  Stephanie shielded her eyes as the sun finished setting.  Then she leaned her head against Sportacus’ shoulder.  He kissed her forehead and started walking back toward LazyTown. 

          A few hours later when Stephanie had been put to bed and the entire story explained to her mother, father, uncle, and Bessie, Sportacus slumped down on the couch.  It had been a physically and emotionally draining day.  His father looked exhausted too.  Olive came over to Sportacus and asked if she could speak to him. 

          “I want to thank you again for saving Stephanie.  I’d also like to apologize.  My behavior was rude and inexcusable before.  You love Stephanie and it’s quite obvious that you’ll do anything for her.  I’m glad she’s found you.  She couldn’t ask for a better man to spend the rest of her life with.” 

          “Thank you, ma’am, that’s very kind of you.  Stephanie means the world to me and I just want to make sure she’s safe.  If you’ll excuse me I…” Sportacus didn’t get a chance to finish.

          “You want to check on her.  I understand.  Tomorrow is a different day and things will be better I promise.”  Olive smiled.  He smiled back and left the room.  Then he climbed up the stairs and entered Stephanie’s room.  She was asleep and he sat down on her bed.  Brushing the hair from her face, he bent down and gently kissed her lips.

          Suddenly, she shouted out his name and sat straight up in bed.  Sweat trickled down her forehead.  Sportacus wrapped his arms around her and she quieted down. 

          “It’s alright.  I’m here.  No one is going to hurt you.”  He told her. 

          “I keep reliving that moment over and over.  What if…” he stopped her.

          “Don’t think like that.  We’ll be together forever and nothing will change that.  As long as there is still oxygen in my lungs and pounding heart in my chest, I promise you’ll be safe.”  Stephanie didn’t answer him.  She pulled away and stared into his eyes.  There were dark circles underneath them but his eyes still sparkled bright Icelandic blue. 

          Nothing needed to be said right now.  The ordeal was over and she had nothing to fear.  Stephanie pulled his lips to hers and kissed him.  He kissed her right back.  The two sat in the silence of the night, just kissing each other.  Sportacus moved his hands along her back as he laid her back down in bed.  Then he pulled away and whispered in her ear,

          “ÉG ást þú minn bleikur hár engill.”  


	13. Chapter 13

The next few months were busy with getting everything together for the wedding.  A date had to be set, a dress for Stephanie must be found, a caterer for the reception, and of course where to go on the honeymoon.  Bessie had promised Stephanie’s parents to help their daughter because they couldn’t stay in LazyTown for all that time.  Sportacus had flown them home and promised to come get them when the time came. 

          It was now just after New Years and people were in good spirits.  Amanda had returned to LazyTown like she had promised.  She was happy to be back and to see all her friends again.  The Mayor had insisted that she stay with them in the guest room. 

          Leaving her room, she heard someone sighing and she decided to investigate.  Walking into the living room she found Stephanie staring out the window.  Her face was practically pressed against the glass and she seemed to be looking for something outside.

          “Something I can help you with?”  Amanda asked.  Stephanie jumped.

          “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, everything alright?”  Amanda wondered.

          “Of course, why wouldn’t they be?”  Stephanie asked obviously lying. 

          “Being a bit defensive aren’t we?”  Her friend inquired. 

          “Sorry, I just have been waiting for Sportacus to get back.  I guess I’m being a little impatient is all.  He should’ve been back about half an hour ago.”  Stephanie apologized. 

          “Where did he go?”  Amanda asked.

          “He went to get his tux.  I just hope nothing is wrong.”  Stephanie mused.

          “Probably not, you know how he is.  When it comes to you everything must perfect.  Besides we can do something else while he’s away.”  Amanda told her.

          “Like what?”  Stephanie asked.                                                                                

“Like tell me about your dress or where you plan on going on your honeymoon.”  Amanda said trying to get her friend’s mind off Sportacus.  Stephanie nodded and described her dress and talked about the honeymoon. 

          Meanwhile, Sportacus was trying to get his outfit perfect, just like Amanda said.  He couldn’t decide whether his dress hero costume or his tux would be better.  Finally, Sportacus made his decision and then he looked at his watch.  Realizing he was late, he put away his clothes and ran to the Mayor’s. 

          Knocking on the door, Sportacus smiled.  He knew that Stephanie would be anxious and he hoped that his surprise would cheer her up.  She always loved surprises.

          When the girls heard the knocking, Stephanie almost bowled Amanda over.  She raced to the door and flung it open.  There was Sportacus with a great big grin on his face. 

          “Where have you been?”  Stephanie accosted him.  Sportacus’ answer was to pull a dozen pink roses from behind his back.  Stephanie’s jaw dropped as she took them gently from him. 

          “I hope making that extra stop was ok.”  He smiled.  Stephanie giggled and jumped into his arms. 

          “Of course, it was.  I love you.” 

          “Yes well, just how much do you love me?”  He teased.  Stephanie saw the sly look on his face.  She planted a great big kiss on his lips.

          “Do you know what today is?”  Sportacus asked when they separated.  Stephanie wrinkled her nose. 

          “I do.  It’s exactly three months until we become Mr. and Mrs. Sportacus.”  She raised her eyebrows. 

          “Oh is that all.  Jeez, how will you two handle it?”  Amanda said finally coming in from the living room. 

          “Jealous?”  Stephanie teased. 

          “Just a tad, I mean you’re going to be nineteen and married and I haven’t even had a boyfriend yet.  The worst part is I’m older than you.”  Amanda told them.  Sportacus let go of Stephanie and she put the roses down.  Then she gave her friend a big hug.

          “Don’t worry.  There is someone out there for you.  Besides what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t make you part of the wedding?”  Stephanie smiled.

          “Are you serious?”  Amanda’s eyes lit up.

          “Of course, I’m serious.  Now Trixie will be my maid of honor but you and Bessie are going to be my bridesmaids.”  Stephanie explained.  Amanda didn’t know what to say.

          “I… I…” She sputtered

          “You’re welcome.  Now let’s get these wonderful flowers in a vase and go out.  Sportacus and I were about to go eat dinner.  You can come along.”  Stephanie offered.

          “No, I won’t interfere with your time together.  Go have a good time.”  Amanda replied. 

          “Are you sure?”  Sportacus asked.

          “Yes, you guys go and have a good time.  Besides your father promised to help me with something, I need to do.”  Amanda smiled.  Stephanie placed the roses in a vase and then she Sportacus went out.  Soon Þórir knocked and Amanda let him in.  The two smiled and put the finishing touches on their plan.     


	14. Chapter 14

Three months flew by and the next day was the wedding.  Everything was ready and in order, but Stephanie kept pacing the floor.  It felt like she had forgotten something, but she hadn’t. 

          “Nervous?”  Amanda asked walking into the room.

          “What gave it away?”  Stephanie laughed uneasily. 

          “Come on.  You’re making me dizzy.  You know you’re almost as bad as Sportacus.  He’s never been able to stand still and now you won’t either.  Everything will go as planned.  Don’t worry.  Besides I have a surprise for you.  Grab your coat.  We’re going out.”  Amanda told her friend.

          “Where are we going?”  Stephanie asked.

          “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, now would it?”  Amanda teased.  She threw Stephanie’s coat at her and pulled her own coat on. 

          In the airship, Sportacus was pacing as well.  His father was just shaking his head.  He hadn’t remembered being this nervous when he got married.

          “What if we forgot something?”  Sportacus asked.

          “You didn’t.  You picked up Stephanie’s parents and they have everything they need.  The fire hall is ready for the reception and everyone has the suits and dresses.  Now come on, its time to go out.” Þórir told him.

          “Out?” his son asked.

          “Yes, out.”  Number Nine replied.  He grabbed his son’s arm and pulled him to the ladder.  Once down the ladder his father led Sportacus to a little place that for some reason Sportacus had never noticed.  His father opened the door and the two of them were met with a shout of “Surprise!” 

          “What is going on?”  Sportacus asked now completely confused. 

          “You can’t get married and not have a bachelor party.  What fun would that be?”  Þórir winked at him. 

          “Come on Sportacus.  Let’s have some fun!”  Pixel said grabbing the hero.

          “Gentleman, the drinks are on the house!”  Shouted the bartender.  Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy had pop but the Mayor, Herb, Sportacus, and Þórir had something a little stronger.

          On the other side of town, Amanda and Stephanie arrived at Trixie’s house.  Amanda knocked on the door and Trixie ushered them in.  In the living room, Olive and Bessie were waiting for the girls. 

          “Let’s get this party started!”  Trixie exclaimed.  Stephanie didn’t know what was going on.

          “Your bachelorette party, silly.  Come on, let’s have some fun.”  Amanda told her.  Trixie turned up the music and passed out some drinks.  Amanda grabbed the presents while Bessie pulled the cake out of the oven. 

          Back at the bar, Ziggy was running around.  Though he was older he still had a problem with sugar.  Pixel had turned the hockey playoffs on and Stingy had stolen the remote saying “MIIIIINNNEEEE!”  The Mayor, Herb, Sportacus and Number Nine were cheering on their favorite team.  Sportacus grabbed Ziggy and said,

          “Don’t you think you’d better slow down?  That’s your fifth cup of Mountain Dew.”

          “No, can’t slow down.  Gotta go, go, go.”  The caffeine buzzed boy replied.  Sportacus just shook his head and let Ziggy go.  The Mayor ordered another round for the group and Þórir stood up.

          “A toast, to my son.  May Odin protect you and Stephanie on your journey through life together.” 

          “Hear, hear.”  Herb said as he downed his shot.  Sportacus thanked his father and everyone for throwing him a party.  Then their attention was turned back to the hockey game. 

          Stephanie had opened all her presents and the cake had been polished off.  Trixie and had pulled out Twister and Bessie had spun the wheel.  Amanda was trying her best to keep her left foot on the green, her right foot on red, and her left hand on yellow while Stephanie wasn’t having much difficulty. 

          “Right hand, blue.”  Bessie called.  Olive fell over and landed on top of Amanda. 

          “Sorry about that she said getting up.  I’m not as flexible as I used to be.” 

          “That’s ok.  Apparently, I’m not as flexible as I should be.”  Amanda told her.  Soon Bessie called out left foot, blue and Amanda toppled over. 

          “I win!”  Stephanie exclaimed. 

          “I want a rematch.”  Trixie said her competitiveness kicking in.  Bessie had everyone get onto a side of the game and begin again. 

          Around eleven, both parties had started to wind down.  Tomorrow was going to be a big day and everyone needed sleep.  Stephanie crawled into bed around eleven-thirty.  She realized that tonight would be the last night she slept alone.  A smile spread across her face as she drifted off to sleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

Stephanie got up before her alarm went off.  Quickly, she shut it off and went to the bathroom.  After her shower, she went downstairs and grabbed something to eat.  Soon she heard someone in the downstairs shower and her father came out to the kitchen.

          “Good Morning Stephy.  Are you ready?”  He asked.  Stephanie nodded and said,

          “Dad, I want to thank you again for everything.  I…” 

          “Don’t mention it.  I love you and I want to see you happy.  Now I think its time for you to go get your hair done.”  Herb said giving his daughter a big hug.  Stephanie practically had to push him away. 

          “Dad, I have to go.” 

          “I know, I just…”

          “Don’t worry Dad, everything will be fine.”  Stephanie reassured him.  She smiled and went out the door.  It was a bright and sunny day.  The temperature was a little cool but it would warm up soon.  Olive came out the door and the two headed to the hairdressers.

          Sportacus had gotten up and went straight into the shower.  Once out of the shower, he put on his bathrobe and pulled out his tux.  He had decided to save his dress uniform for another time.  Going over his vows in his head, Sportacus grabbed some sports candy.  Þórir came over to his son and said,

          “Well son, today’s the day.  Are you nervous?”  

          “Not so much nervous as I’m excited.  I just wish mom was here.”  Sportacus answered.

          “Me, too.  She would’ve loved this.”  Number Nine told him.  His son nodded and got up.  It was almost time to get to the church. 

          Stephanie’s hair was done and her dress was on.  Olive was making sure that the bridesmaids were ready and that everyone was getting into the limo.  Standing in front of the mirror, Stephanie stared at her dress.  She had wanted to have a pink dress but her mother insisted that she should have a white one because that was more traditional.  Finally they had agreed on one dress.  It wasn’t white but it wasn’t what Olive had called “outrageously pink” either.  It hadn’t been the shade of pink that Stephanie had wanted but she fell in love with it almost instantly.  The A-line, floor length dress was strapless and had a buttoned back.  It had a chapel train and was made of satin and Alencon lace.  The sales lady at the bridal shop had said that it was a color called pink-silver.  It was a light pink that had just a hint of silver tint.  Stephanie had picked out some pumps that matched the dress and was absolutely thrilled.  Just then her mother came into the room and helped her out to the limo.

          Sportacus stood inside the church restroom making sure everything was in place.  He had left his hat in the airship.  Besides it didn’t match his tuxedo.  The dark blue, one buttoned, single-breasted style suit had notch lapels and a non-vented coat.  It also had a self-lapel with offset satin trim.  The pleated trousers, tie, and shoes were the same matching dark blue.  At first, the man at tuxedo store had showed it to him in white.  It had looked sharp but white wasn’t what he wanted.  Finally, they found the dark blue that was just perfect.  His father came into the restroom and said,

          “Its time, are you ready?”  Sportacus nodded.  He was ready.  Now it was time to marry the one person that made his whole life seem worthwhile. 

          Sportacus stood next to his father and the Mayor down at the altar.  Surprisingly, he was standing perfectly still.  It wasn’t easy for him but if it was for Stephanie it didn’t matter how easy or difficult something was.  Then the piano player started the familiar “Here comes the bride”.  Sportacus turned and saw Herb and Stephanie walking down the aisle.  She was absolutely gorgeous in that pink dress.  Somewhere in the back of his mind something said, _of course it was going to be pink_. 

          When they reached the altar, Herb had some tears starting to well up in his eyes.  Stephanie smiled and gave her dad a hug.  She whispered,

          “I love you, Daddy.”

          “I love you too, sweetheart.”  He replied.  Then he stood off to the side as the service began. 

          When the pastor indicated it was time for the wedding vows, Sportacus stumbled at first but quickly regained his composure.

          “Stephanie, I love you with all my being.  There is nothing I won’t do for you.  We’ve been through a lot and I don’t think that I would’ve managed without you.  You give me strength and there is no one I’d rather spend the rest of life with.  Today I take you to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death parts us.”        

As Sportacus slid the ring on Stephanie’s finger he smiled.  She was blushing.  In fact her cheeks were almost the same color as her dress.  Then it was her turn. 

“Sportacus, I’ve loved you for as long I can remember.  You’ve always been there for me.  I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone else.  We’ve had our share of good and bad times but today none of it matters.  The only thing that matters is that you and I become we.  Today I take you to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death parts us.  Koma hvaða mega.*” Sliding the ring onto his finger, Stephanie beamed.  The pastor continued, 

          “I now pronounce you man and wife.  You may kiss the bride.”  Neither hesitated as they kissed.  Out in the audience some people were crying, including Stephanie’s parents.  Now that the service was over, everyone was ushered out so the photographers could take pictures.  Stephanie took her husband’s hand and squeezed it.  Today was definitely the happiest day of her life. 

 

* Koma hvaða mega means “Come what may


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song included - Everything I do - I do it for you by Brian Adams

The reception down at the fire hall was going to start soon and the wedding party was escorted into the limo.  Sportacus and Stephanie couldn’t stop smiling.  He leaned over and whispered in her ear,

          “I was surprised you said that.”

          “I thought you’d like it, though my pronunciation still needs work.  So what time does our flight leave?”  She whispered back.

          “Whenever you want it to, my love.  I hear that Bahamas are very nice this time of year.” He told her.  Stephanie smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.                                           

The reception was a lot of fun.  Dinner had been a buffet and once everyone was done eating, the deejay turned up the music.  Stephanie danced with her father and then with Þórir.  Sportacus danced with Olive and then he pulled his wife aside. 

          “I believe its time for you and I to have our first dance as a married couple.”

          “Oh and what did you have in mind?”  She teased.  Sportacus smiled as he nodded to the deejay.  The disc jockey smiled and put on a familiar song.  Stephanie placed her head against her husband’s chest as they danced. 

“Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you  
  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you”

After they finished dancing, Sportacus kissed Stephanie.  She kissed him back and soon the two were getting whistles and catcalls.  Embarrassed, the two separated. 

          A little while later, Stephanie whispered to him, “I think its time for our flight to leave.”  Sportacus nodded and stood up to make an announcement.

          “Stephanie and I would like to thank everyone for coming and we encourage you to enjoy the rest of the evening.  However she and I have a flight to catch so if you’ll excuse us.”  Amanda leaned over to Trixie and whispered something to her.  Trixie burst out laughing and almost spilled her drink out of her nose.  Stephanie saw the whole thing and shook her head.  _Bunch of scum-buckets_ , she thought to herself.

          As the newlyweds left, people congratulated them and wished them luck.  Stephanie hugged her parents and promised to write to them when they got back from the honeymoon.  Þórir assured his son that he would protect LazyTown while they were away.  Amanda said goodbye to her friends and promised to come back to LazyTown in the summer.  Quietly she whispered to Stephanie,

          “You have fun.  Here I didn’t have time to wrap it but I think you guys will enjoy it.”  Stephanie took the box from Amanda and gave her friend a hug.

          “Thank you.  Don’t worry, I’ll write.  Good luck with the rest of your semester.”  The two girls parted and Sportacus opened the door for Stephanie. 

          They made a quick stop at the Mayor’s house to pick up Stephanie’s suitcases and to let her change.  Then they climbed the airship’s ladder up to the platform.  Sportacus climbed onto the platform and helped Stephanie over.  Then he scooped her up in his arms and shouted,

          “Platform up!” 

          “Its not exactly carrying you over the threshold but it’ll do.” She said smiling. 


	17. Chapter 17

            Sportacus set his wife down and she put her suitcases away while he jumped into the control seat.  Revving up the engines, he pedaled until he matched the speed needed for autopilot.  Then punching in the coordinates and turning the autopilot on, he jumped back out of the chair.  Stephanie met him and they kissed.   

          Soon the two were backing up.  Sportacus threw off the tuxedo’s jacket and Stephanie began to unbutton the vest.  Next the tie came off and then his undershirt.  Stephanie let him pull off her shirt.  They kissed and fell down onto the bed.  Stephanie’s hands traced over his muscles as he pulled off his pants.  Sportacus pulled her sneakers off and then her pants.  Quickly whatever was left on; came off.  And then…

          Some time later, Stephanie and Sportacus lay next to each other.  She rolled over on her side and placed her hand on his muscular chest.  He smiled and picked her hand up.  Kissing her fingers, Sportacus rolled over.

          “Hello there.”  Stephanie murmured. 

          “Hello yourself.”  He smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her.  She wrapped her arms around him. 

          “Þessi var ótrúlegur.”  Stephanie whispered.  Her husband smiled as he squeezed her. 

          “I suppose we should get ready to go.” 

          “Really?” she asked.

          “Come on, let’s jump in the shower.”  Sportacus suggested.  “Soon we’ll have to dock and then…”

          “I’m all for that.”  Stephanie didn’t let him finish.  The two hurried off into the shower.  Once they were dressed, Sportacus hopped into the control seat to check everything while Stephanie pulled out Amanda’s present. 

          Opening the box she found a CD case and a note inside.  Curious, she opened the note and read it.

          “Stephanie and Sportacus,

                   I know that you guys are going to have a wonderful life together.  I couldn’t think of anything to give you until a few nights ago.  I know you love to sing and I thought this would be great.  I call it the Stephanie/Sportacus mix.  Enjoy!

Amanda”

          Stephanie popped the CD into the player build into Sportacus’ wall.  The first song was “Come What May”.                                                                                                            

“How did she know that?”  Stephanie asked her husband.  Sportacus just shook his head he had no idea.

          Back in LazyTown, something was happening.  Robbie was still counting down the days until he got out when a prison guard came by. 

          “Congratulations, Robbie.  You get a new cellmate.”  The guard opened the door and pushed the prisoner in.  Robbie just ignored him until he said something about getting his revenge. 

          “You know that never seems to work.”  Robbie told him.

          “They don’t know who they are dealing with.  I will get them.  Sportacus will pay!”  The new guy said.

          “Hold the phone.  Sportacus?”  Robbie asked getting excited.

          “Yes, I will get him and Stephanie.”  Came the reply.

          “I think we should become real good friends.  My name is Robbie Rotten.”  Robbie said introducing himself.

          “Hăkon Snorri.  You will help me?” 

          “Oh, without a doubt.  Without a doubt.” 

**The End?**


End file.
